


[GGAD]生命因你而火热

by MeatSoup



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeatSoup/pseuds/MeatSoup
Summary: 不是生子文如何让格林德沃相信孩子不是邓布利多的
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“谢谢邀请，刚下飞机。”米勒娃·麦格戴着遮阳帽和太阳眼镜，长发披散在脑后，一件低领T恤外罩着一件带着流苏的牛仔衣。她松开拉杆箱的把手，撑在阿不思·邓布利多的门框上，气势汹汹地瞪着房子主人。  
阿不思则是一身居家打扮，宽松的T恤短裤配上几天没刮的胡子，相形见绌之下他倒没有不好意思，反而认真端详起与平日职业装打扮不同的女经纪人。突变的风格，倒是让他觉得很新奇，“嗯，一个愉快的假期。”  
“谢谢，如果我能直接回家洗热水澡而不是来这里，我想我的假期会更完美。”米勒娃把拉杆箱推在一边，“哈利在哪儿？你给他喂过奶吗？他饿了吗？你会换尿布吗？”  
“当然，你放心，莉莉留了一些给我，对着YouTube教程学一会儿就行。”阿不思自豪地说。  
“只能说，不愧是你。”米勒娃丢了个不置可否的眼神，阿不思权当赞赏笑着收下。  
“小哈利，来见见你米勒娃阿姨。”他小心翼翼地把孩子交给米勒娃。  
“是姐姐。”米勒娃义正言辞地瞪了他一眼后，低头温柔地安慰着孩子，“小哈利乖。”  
她压低声音问道：“你觉得我们现在看起来像不像在拐卖儿童？”  
“所以我才打电话找你来。”阿不思纠正了米勒娃抱孩子的姿势，“你应该这样抱，他才不会难受。”  
“哦哦，”米勒娃一边调整姿势一边疑虑地说道，“我们真的要把孩子送到他姨妈家吗，我听说德思礼一家……”  
“好了，亲爱的米勒娃。”阿不思及时制止了她接下去要说的话，“詹姆有急事让莉莉去警局，临时也找不到家政，我们只能把小哈利交给他的姨妈。”  
“更何况，我们两个人都不会带孩子。”阿不思朝她调皮地眨了眨眼睛，他把钥匙递给女经纪人说，“你先上车，我去换套衣服。”  
“好吧，你说得没错。”米勒娃耸了耸肩，指着阿不思背后说，“但在出发前我还想确认一下，我猜你不会安装莉莉留下的儿童安全座椅吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 摇滚部分我乱写的，千万别信。  
> 乐队叫卜鸟是因为爱尔兰凤凰，我取名无能。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如何让格林德沃相信孩子不是邓布利多的

“有谁会用儿童座椅吗？”  
这是盖勒特·格林德沃打开小号刷出来的第一条推文，来自他的前男友，5分钟之前。  
他不过是因为在推上和那些傻缺乐评家吵架吵过火，而被经纪人纳吉尼没收账号，迫不得已才注册小号并刷到前任的微博，并不是特意注册了一个账号只专注前任。  
没错，是这样。  
“哇！你朋友买了这种提篮式，”奎妮凑过来看到他手机上放大的安全座椅照片，兴奋地说道，“我也想买，可是雅各布说孩子大了就不能用了，太浪费了，我想也是，虽然现在赚得够用，但我们还是要省一点给孩子们准备教育基金。”  
“在美国读大学可不便宜。”同为美国人的阿伯内西插话道。  
“是啊，我好不容易才还完贷款。盖勒特，你这个朋友可真贴心。”  
可不是，阿不思·邓布利多最大的优点就是对谁都很温柔，更何况是他自己的孩子。  
盖勒特鼻子里哼着气，关了屏幕，他刚想反驳这不是他的朋友，奎妮已经转头和文达悄悄聊起来什么时候要孩子的话题。  
算了，他也没理由让队友承受这股莫名其妙的怒气。  
但要说清楚的一点是，他生气是因为下在希斯罗浪费了大把时间等托运行李，外加还要赶去什么莫名其妙的脱口秀直播，绝对不是因为什么刷推特。他手肘撑着车窗边缘，生着闷气看着外面漂浮着的云朵，还有迟迟没有落下的太阳。  
他和邓布利多分手了之后，说分手其实也不对，毕竟两人都没说过这个词。  
好吧，自从两个人分开之后，他有时候，偶尔，难得也会获得一些关于对方的消息。  
只是被动了解而已。  
这个人，明明极有才华却始终红不起来。  
虽然盖勒特讨厌红起来这个说法。  
但再怎么说这个人也是他曾经视作可以比肩的人物，他现在已经站在摇滚浪潮的前段，而这个人现在却甘愿埋没自己——不是给没名气的导演的小众文艺片写音乐，就是给不成气候的小乐队制作专辑。  
活该红不起来。  
盖勒特鼻子里哼着气，降下车窗任由夏天的风吹散自己的额发。  
但即便只是个默默无闻的幕后制作人，这人好歹也算个小有名气的公众人物。那么就应该按照公众人物常规程序，先在推特上公布恋情，在ins上发些亲密合照，再宣布结婚，然后被小报记者拍到太太怀孕，最后晒孩子的照片。  
就算他们分开了——是的，还是分开这个词，盖勒特坚定地认为——邓布利多也离开了乐队，可他们还有一层前同事的关系，不是吗？向前同事通知婚讯，也是理所当然吧？  
真是糟糕透了，盖勒特刚降下车窗想吹吹风，就被他的好队友一把推开。  
奎妮放下了她的育儿话题，兴奋地指着窗外巨大的海报说：“Augurey is God！伦敦的海报太酷了！”  
盖勒特顺着奎妮指着的方向望去，自以为是的海报设计师大约以为红色的英文字母被黑色的背景衬托得仿佛鲜血滴落，但盖勒特却觉得像是不入流街头涂鸦大师用劣质油漆的随性涂抹。  
他决定不再看那蠢透了的海报，不屑地说：“我还以为英国人会想一些更有创意的广告。”  
“你不喜欢吗？这可是特意为你设计的。”坐在副驾驶上都经纪人纳吉尼说，“被铺天盖地的海报欢迎着的感觉，难道不美妙吗？”  
“伦敦，不，是整个不列颠，他们做什么都不会让我提起兴趣。我想英国人也同样不欢迎我，海报上还印着订票电话。”盖勒特翻了个白眼，很快闭上眼睛假寐，“滞销。”  
“不用在意，那只是一种营销手段。”纳吉尼解释道。


	3. Waterloo Sunset

“别看了，票早卖完了。”米勒娃在阿不思眼前挥了挥手，“喂，往前看，绿灯了。”  
“哦，”阿不思从海报上的订票电话上收回视线，“我要向你澄清一点的是，我绝对不是在想买票的事，你千万别误会。”  
“你每次路过Ladurée，不好意思开口买马卡龙的时候也是这么对我说的。”米勒娃犹豫了，她深呼吸最后还是开了口，“我不得不提醒你，自从卜鸟宣布英国演唱会后，你就一直不在状态。我不希望过去那些事情，影响到你的新专辑的进度。”  
“我想我的工作进度在你度假回来后，已经有了不错的变化。”  
“我已经看过了，要我说实话的话，这份企划太不像你了。”米勒娃叹着气，“什么天天加班的社畜回到家发现家里的一切都被猫撕坏了，抱起来想摔猫，却下不去手，只能自己摔门离家出走。如果不是认识你好多年，我还以为你要走上颓废主义的道路。”  
“说不定是我想迎合现代年轻人的口味呢？他们热衷于各式各样的无病呻吟。”  
“你真的不是在想他吗？”  
“当然，不是在想我和他之间的事。又一个红灯。”阿不思停下车，“好吧，我确实有些不在状态。”  
米勒娃叹气：“还是换我来开吧。”  
“不，我没事，只是紧张，可能是过度紧张。”他盯着前方的道路，生怕自己分了神，“只是想到前任带着曾经属于我们的梦想回到伦敦，一下子觉得有些不真实，又有些不甘心。”  
“你后悔吗？”  
察觉到米勒娃可能是在担心他，阿不思连忙摆手，笑着说：“今天莉莉带着小哈利过来，我原本想收集新婴儿的啼哭声，作为新专辑的素材。”  
“同时用来掩盖你内心的嘈杂？”米勒娃小心翼翼地问道。  
阿不思默认了，他继续说：“莉莉一旁等待的时候翻了我们的旧照片，曾经的卜鸟乐队的照片。”  
“过去的照片已经泛黄褪色，如今的卜鸟有了新成员。莉莉替我把照片收起来，问了和你一样的问题。”阿不思抬头，红灯已经转绿，但是车流丝毫不动，“我正犹豫着该如何回答的时候，莉莉的手机响了，詹姆有急事找她。”  
“是小天狼星的事？”  
“据说是他们那辆改装摩托遇上事故，他们两个虽然看起来玩世不恭，但大事上一向有分寸，我想可能只是个误会。”阿不思趴在方向盘上，“接着是和你手忙脚乱装安全座椅，再送小哈利去姨妈家，现在是送你回家，我都忙得差点忘了这个问题。”  
“那么你的回答……”  
阿不思没有说话，他打开收音机，电波音很快就充斥着车厢的每个角落。  
电台里正在播放的是一首老歌，《Waterloo Sunset》。  
“Dirty old river, must you keep rolling  
Flowing into the night.  
People so busy, makes me feel dizzy.  
Taxi light shines so bright.  
But I don’t need no friends.  
As long as I gaze on waterloo sunset.  
I am in paradise.”  
阿不思跟着哼着唱了两句，他看着窗外还在散发热量，“看来我们好像遇上堵车了，比夏天的白昼还长。”  
“我也这么觉得。”米勒娃抓着手机，划动着上面的提示，“看来今晚的直播赶上了。”  
“你要看什么？如果你不介意，我们可以一起去阿不福思的酒吧，离这儿不远。”阿不思望向副驾驶座上的米勒娃，征询着她的意见，“他新买了投影，你可以看到更大更高清的节目。”  
米勒娃收起手机，“吉德罗·洛哈特的脱口秀直播。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《 Waterloo Sunset 》 https://music.163.com/#/song?id=435166169


	4. Chapter 4

“女士们先生们大家晚上好，我是你们今晚的主持人吉德罗·洛哈特，连续三年青少年选择奖最佳主持人、皇家艺术家协会荣誉会员、五次荣获《时代》周刊最迷人封面奖——但我不那些挂在嘴上，因为我不是靠上封面陪伴大家度过一个美妙的夜晚的。”  
盖勒特不悦地扫了一眼在演播室中央斗牛的主持人——暗金色的三件套加上同色斗篷，浮夸的搭配让盖勒特实在无法直视。  
“扫描屏幕右下方的二维码，参与互动活动，今天的题目是——”  
“吉德罗·洛哈特最喜欢的摇滚乐队是哪一支？”  
“吉德罗·洛哈特最喜欢的摇滚乐专辑是哪张？”  
“吉德罗·洛哈特最想参与的摇滚音乐节在哪里？”  
“我们将在答对三题的观众中抽取一名幸运儿，他将获得我亲笔签名的新书——《玩摇滚的我》！  
如果是放在之前，盖勒特要是碰到这样夸夸其谈把嘉宾晾在一旁的主持人，一定会当场翻脸走人。但他今天懒得说话，甚至连个白眼都懒得翻，他的心思全在别处。  
“让我们欢迎今天的嘉宾——卜鸟乐队！吉他奎妮！键盘文达！贝斯克雷登斯！鼓手阿伯内西！最后是吉他兼主唱盖勒特·格林德沃！”  
全场的欢呼声也不能让盖勒特兴奋起来，他的脸色更加阴沉，愈加陷入沙发中，仿佛要和这个热闹的世界隔绝。  
“看来是我们远道而来的客人们认为我们的热情还不够，现场的观众朋友们，让掌声和欢呼声来得更猛烈些吧！”那个自称吉德罗·洛哈特的斗牛士还在试图炒热气氛，这回盖勒特终于忍不住轻蔑地望向他，恶狠狠地说：“闭嘴。”  
演播室瞬间安静了，洛哈特尴尬地说：“抱歉，我可能没……”  
“‘闭嘴’在美国还有‘哦，天哪’的意思，”奎妮露出甜美的微笑解释道，“你知道的，我们刚结束美国的巡演。”  
“原来如此，”洛哈特微微点头，“可你们刚刚结束的不是在法国的巡演吗？”  
“法国之前是美国，我想没问题吧？”文达一本正经地打圆场，“盖勒特想表达的是他没想到英国观众原来是如此热情。”  
“如果我没记错的话，卜鸟是在英国成立的？但你们在欧洲大陆走红之后，我想英国歌迷一定很想念你们。”  
“是啊，我们几个人都是在英国认识的。就像我和雅各布就是在伦敦认识的，那时候我还在酒吧打工，他刚开了一家面包店，经常回来我们酒吧送货。有一天忽然下了大雨，他没带伞，呆呆地站在雨里，我看他可怜，就撑伞去帮他……”  
每个人身边总有那么几个喜欢秀恩爱的人，倒不是因为他们热衷于向他人炫耀自己的恋情，而是因为他们的感情生活实在太美好，不论提到哪个关键词都能自然而然地聊起自己的恋人。  
奎妮就是这样的人。  
以往盖勒特听到奎妮秀恩爱都会一笑而过，但今天不一样，今天的他是不能被甜蜜恋情刺激到的失恋者。  
在和恋人没有说再见的数年后，盖勒特终于失恋了。  
连孩子都生好了，却连一句分手的话都开不了口。  
为什么不个电话？或是发个邮件？  
盖勒特摇了摇头，或许是那个人早就拉黑了他的联系方式，不屑和他联系了。  
“我注意到盖勒特在摇头，请问我们的主唱，你对英国难道有其他的看法？”  
“没有。”盖勒特讨厌自来熟的主持人，更讨厌有人试图窥探他的隐私。  
“是吗？”洛哈特话里带着怀疑的语气，眼神却是异常自信，“听说卜鸟最初的贝斯手是英国人，但在乐队即将签约的时候，离开了乐队。我想对于不少地下乐队来说多年的奋斗就是为了能和唱片公司签约，而他却选择了急流勇退，这不得不让人产生好奇。”  
“据说……”洛哈特眨着狡猾的眼睛说，“是因为他发现自己的能力不足，选择主动退出。”  
“闭嘴。”盖勒特毫不留情地翻了个白眼，“这次是字面上的意思。”  
洛哈特没说话，他努了努嘴，身后的显示屏亮了。  
盖勒特听到奎妮的惊叹声，才抬起头望向显示屏。  
是一个有点年头的视频，因为在夜晚拍摄加上手机镜头像素不高，很难看清舞台上的人。不过从嘈杂的背景音里还是很容易分辨出，这是盖勒特，不应该说是卜鸟当年的演出视频。  
“据说这是《For the Greater Good》首次演出的视频，虽然音质不佳，但我们还是能听出来，贝斯手的水平无法融入到整个乐队中。”洛哈特没回头，显然在此之前他已经对视频做了充分了解。  
“这个人，”盖勒特看着视频上的自己走向那个用法的模糊身影，看起来像是打了个招呼说是说了句话，“来就是被我强行拉近乐队的，贝斯也不过是他花了两个月临时学。从初学者大角度来说，他已经做得很好了。”  
盖勒特觉得自己很奇怪，明明是对方先甩了自己，为什么他还要维护这个人。  
或许自己只是厌恶哗众取宠的主持人对邓布利多肤浅的评论。  
是的，就算邓布利多现在的音乐在盖勒特看来属于不思进取，那也轮不到旁人来批评。  
想到这里，盖勒特心安理得地继续说下去：“他是个非常有才华的人，《For the Greater Good》就是我和他一起完成的，只不过……”  
“只不过什么？”洛哈特嘴角上扬，睁大了眼睛兴奋地望向盖勒特。  
而盖勒特只是回敬了他一个不屑的眼神：“只不过这个人过于迂腐，顽固得不愧是个英国人。”盖勒特冷笑着，他感到胸闷，感到窒息，感到宽敞的演播厅像密不透气的罐头，一双双眼睛注视着他压迫着他。  
他们想听他说真话，可以取悦他们的真话。  
可盖勒特不想满足他们，他不想让他们窥探到他的真实想法。  
他决定说谎，但被迫说谎令他更无所适从。  
他好像丢了什么，空洞的眼神对上漆黑的摄像机，  
“为了方便照顾家里的弟妹，宁愿选择留在英国而不是和我们一起继续伟大的摇滚事业，何其愚蠢。”


	5. Casablanca

“现在满意了吧！”阿不福思捏着抹布使劲擦着玻璃杯，不时还瞟一眼幕布，“你别以为你有多了不起，在他傲慢无知的眼里，你什么都不是！”  
阿不思曲着手指，有节奏地敲击着吧台，说：“这高清投影的确清晰，连他眼角的鱼尾纹都能看清。”  
“别想岔开话题，”阿不福思放下手里的杯子和抹布，气呼呼地说，“你听听他用的词，迂腐、顽固、愚蠢，我还以这他终于学会在公众面前自谦了。”  
“我在想，你这是在关心我吗？”阿不思从幕布前收回视线，看着自家弟弟，“给我来杯马天尼吧。”  
“你还要把车开会去。”阿不福思瞪了他一眼，“我只是看不惯他狂妄自大的样子，要是其他人被他这样贬低，我一样会打抱不平。”  
“虽然我并不觉得是贬低，他似乎还是肯定了我。”阿不思探头，往吧台里看了看，“那给我来点橄榄吧。”  
阿不福思举起装着橄榄的罐子，“啪”的一声砸在吧台上。  
阿不思无辜地朝自家弟弟眨了眨眼睛，阿不福思无可奈何地从吧台后面找出一把小勺子递过去。  
“谢谢。”阿不思微笑着接过勺子，打开罐子挑着橄榄。  
“少吃点。你老实告诉我，当时没跟着……”阿不福思咽了口口水，“卜鸟一起去美国，真的是因为要照顾我们吗？”  
“也不完全是，所以你的良心不用感到谴责。”  
“谁良心感到谴责了！”阿不福思哼了一声，捡起抹布继续擦起了杯子。  
“那时候爱莉安娜·格兰德正在筹备专辑，他……”阿不思挑了一颗橄榄，送到嘴里，含糊不清地说着，“他以为我想放弃乐队，全力支持阿利安娜出道。”  
“别以为我会信你随口编出来的玩意，那会儿阿利安娜才多大。”  
“好吧，说正经的。让我想想怎么说……”阿不思吐了了橄榄核，他刚想说，忽然背后突然传来一阵喧哗声。  
“卜鸟乐队到底有什么好的，现在的人们对摇滚的容忍度真是太低了，要是以前，我绝对不会让这种噪声般的音乐迈进我的酒吧。”  
“时代变了，大人。”阿不思向后仰，酒吧的人变多了，他得寻找角度才能看到幕布，原来是节目组把乐器搬上舞台，看来是要现场表演。他回过头，继续说：“怎么说呢，在过去，至少十年以前吧，酒吧老板主宰着客人们对音乐的审美，但随着获取信息渠道的多元化发展，你们不得不退步，迎合大众，比如这个投影。”  
“那是买来看球的。”阿不福思气呼呼地说着。  
阿不思没有说话， 酒吧很吵，但这一刻却变得安静，大家都在等待卜鸟乐队的演奏。  
这是他十年前一直盼望的事情，盼望着卜鸟能被大众认可，能成为每一个普通人都喜欢的乐队。  
他们成功了。  
不，是“他们”。  
而他，阿不思·邓布利多，没有和他们继续走下去。  
酒吧成了欢乐的海洋，每个人都跟着卜鸟的音乐唱了起来。  
等音乐结束，酒吧又响起了热烈的鼓掌声。  
阿不思听到阿不福思不满的抱怨声，他刚想开口，却听到温柔的吉他声。这不像是卜鸟的风格，他疑惑了，他放下手里的勺子，目光越过摩肩接踵的人群，看到幕布上的那个人。  
金发的主唱抱着吉他坐在聚光灯之下，指尖拨动的是大家耳熟能详《Casablanca》。  
阿不思站在聚光灯照不到的地方，眼睛里，耳朵里全都是那个人。  
“Oh A kiss is still a kiss in Casablanca.  
But A kiss is not a kiss without your sigh.  
Please come back to me in Casablanca.  
I love you more and more each day as time goes by.”


	6. Chapter 6

盖勒特抬起唱针，这是他们在防空洞边上的垃圾场里捡到的老唱片。他把唱片收起，午后的阳光透过阁楼的天窗洒在封套上，他看清了上面的文字，似乎是文达、奎妮爱看的电影。她们常拉着盖勒特一起老电影，还好现在他可以拉着阿不思一起，要不然和一群女孩子看电影要多奇怪有多奇怪。  
盖勒特把嘴里的烟递给阿不思，“你觉得这样如何？”他手心里捏着属于他俩的拨片，轻轻弹着吉他，“喜欢吗？我刚想到的。”  
阿不思眯着眼朝着他吐了个烟圈，低头从角落里找出漏墨的钢笔，在皱巴巴的五线谱上写上音符。快写完时，他兴奋地抬起钢笔，细小的墨点如星光般洒在五线谱上。  
“垃圾场不会欢迎它，但博物馆会喜欢这件艺术品，”盖勒特笑着说，他小心翼翼地捧起这张纸，轻轻吹干墨迹，“等我们老了之后，要在你们的大英博物馆开‘伟大的卜鸟——巡回纪念展’，这张乐谱将会是第一件展出品。”  
“那些装模作样的艺术评论家会指着纸上的墨点和折痕说：‘看啊，年轻的音乐家在创作时承受了无与伦比的痛苦，他的灵魂徒受折磨，他的肉体惨遭打击，他的才华无人问津。散乱的墨点是他对世俗的鄙夷，不连贯的折痕是他对浮华的控诉。’”阿不思放下钢笔，望着盖勒特说，“但只有我们知道，在写下这段旋律的时候，我们是快乐的。”  
“没错，我们是快乐的，庸俗的乐评人永远无法窥见我们真实的想法，他们只会跟在我们后面吹毛求疵。”盖勒特按住他的手，封住他的唇。  
闷热的阁楼里充斥着烟草的味道，而他的口腔里却带着甜味。  
是柠檬味的马卡龙，盖勒特想。  
金发的主唱松开他正在特训的贝斯手，继续说：“但他们有一点没说错：‘这首歌和它的乐队注定会被铭刻在摇滚乐的历史上，他们是伟大的。’。”  
“这是你的歌。”阿不思双手搭在金发主唱的肩膀上，“是你想出来的旋律。”  
“不，这是我们一起完成的。”盖勒特拾起放在一边的钢笔，在五线谱的一角签上乐队的名字，“这是属于我们的歌。”他说，“给它取个名字吧。”他把钢笔递给阿不思，手腕擦过纸张，沾上了一小片墨迹。  
阿不思很快想到了歌名，他握着钢笔，带着圈的字母很快显现在了五线谱上。  
“我想命名为《For the Greater Good》。”他说。


	7. Chapter 7

“For the Greater Good！”阿不思被欢呼声惊醒，他茫然地站起身，向后张望，一群穿着卜鸟乐队T恤的人正在举杯庆祝。  
“看什么，找搭讪对象？”阿不福思的声音在身后响起，“你可以把扣子再解开两粒，这样就会有人主动追过来了。”  
阿不思回头，他下意识拢了拢领口，靠在吧台前，倾身对弟弟说：“这点倒不用担心，没人敢上来搭讪，他们以为我在追求你。”  
阿不思满意地欣赏着对方脸上错愕的表情，“小心别把杯子捏爆，”他笑着说，“我对他们说，这位我房东，我来求他宽限房租期限，”  
阿不福思紧皱的眉头放松了，“谁会信，知名音乐制作人还会交不起房租。”  
“名气不能消除生活的烦恼，反而会带来更多困扰。”阿不思把只剩下橄榄核的罐子往吧台内侧推。“你看到米勒娃了吗？”  
“脱口秀结束后，她好像往地下室走了。”阿不福思翻了个白眼，认命地抓起罐子扔向垃圾桶。  
阿不思瞧了一眼幕布，上面的节目已经换成了前几天比赛的录像，“地下室今天有乐队演出？”  
“好像是傲罗乐队。”  
“我得问问她需不需要我送她回家，顺便看看传闻中的傲罗乐队。”  
“不发个消息吗？”  
阿不思向后摆摆手，“这里太吵了，怕她没注意。”说完他就往地下室走去了。


	8. Supermassive Black Hole

这是盖勒特和他的卜鸟乐队第一次在破斧酒吧的地下室表演。  
那天的重头戏是瑟拉菲娜·皮奎利的伍尔沃斯乐队，他们不过是支微不足道的暖场乐队。  
舞台下，没有欢呼声没有掌声没有观众。盖勒特只是微微一抬头，便看到了那个推开地下室大门的人。  
那个人有一头蓬松的赤褐色半长发，软软地垂在肩上，正怯生生地推着门，似乎是惊讶于门后的世界，他的神情像极了踏足猛兽区的素食动物。  
盖勒特以前常见到这样的人，他们从没未了解过摇滚，认为摇滚是离经叛道，是洪水猛兽，避之不及。  
“素食动物”没有逃走，张望一番后反而向舞台走来。  
原来他是来找朋友的，和一位披头散发穿着皮衣的女士寒暄一番后，抬头望向舞台。  
盖勒特抬手向他的队友示意，他想吓唬这个人，用他的音乐。  
这是盖勒特为乐队写的第一支曲子，他花了三天时间写歌，用了一个下午完成编曲，最后抽了一支烟定下了它的名字。  
《Dark Arts》  
不过还没歌词，他不想填词，这会让这首歌听起来更酷更摇滚。  
一曲演奏完毕，盖勒特停下了手里的音符，他垂眼望向那个人。  
“素食动物”并不是温驯的古典生物，他热情地挥舞着“I Love You”的手势，他的朋友看到后连忙按下他的双手，纠正了他的手势。  
盖勒特想笑，可一丝不知从何而来的紧张感牵绊住了他的笑，他的额头沁着薄薄的汗水，手指也冒着汗，原本紧攥着的拨片从他的指缝间滑落。  
拨片自由地落在舞台上，像是有了生命似的，又弹向地面，精准地落在了那个人的脚边。  
盖勒特抱着吉他蹲在舞台边缘，向后伸手抓了一把头发，做了个自以为很帅的动作，指着躺在地上的拨片，直直地盯着那个人说：“能把拨片递给我吗？”  
那个连金属礼都不会的摇滚新人——盖勒特擅自给“素食动物”取的新名字——蹲下身，捡起拨片递给他。  
盖勒特对上了那人的眼睛，灯光变得暗淡，喧嚣变得沉默，他在夜空中看到了星辰。  
盖勒特接过拨片，匆匆道了一声谢谢，仓惶逃离蓝眼睛的注视。  
金发的主唱找回原先站立的位子，这次他没有招呼队友，捏着拨片划开了琴弦。  
“下一首是Muse的《Supermassive Black Hole》。”他擅自改变了演出曲目的顺序，率先划开了琴弦起了个调。  
他的嘴唇紧紧地贴着话筒，像是亲吻一般，唱着他想唱歌。  
他想，他的队友们一定认为今晚的他疯了。  
传说在希腊神话里，被女神亲吻过的人，不是成了诗人就是成了疯子。  
今天他见到了他的Muse，他感到自己不但疯了，还恋爱了。  
“Oh baby dont you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses.  
How long before you let me go?  
You set my soul alight.  
You set my soul alight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 《Supermassive Black Hole》 选这首是因为它曾出现在《暮光之城》中。 https://music.163.com/#/song?id=5042914


	9. Moon River

“没想到傲罗乐队可以唱得如此……妖娆？”虽然只是一名不常在公众面前出现的幕后制作人员，但阿不思在专业人士眼里还算是小有名气，他想了想还是找了个不起眼的角落当起了观众。  
“你听说过这个乐队？”米勒娃停下挥舞的双手说。  
“当然，我还知道他们那位戴着夸张魔眼的鼓手，阿拉斯托·穆迪曾在推特上公开吐槽我。”阿不思倒不是刻意去关注有谁在骂他或是吐槽他，但一个人难免会有一两个消息灵通或是说特别八卦的朋友会发现这些推文并告诉他。  
好吧，他其实从来不在意这些小事，如果每一个对他的质疑或是吐槽他都要去反驳，那人生真是太过无趣。  
“所以你讨厌他们吗？”米勒娃半信半疑的衍生望向他。  
“不，恰恰相反，我点进了那位鼓手的主页。”阿不思若有所思地点着头说，“”  
米勒娃怀疑地问：“真的吗？”  
“好吧，其实是因为我是十分欣赏他们主唱尼法朵拉·唐克斯的风格，每一次演出都会给我带来不同的视觉冲击。”  
“在这一点上，我认同你的观点，她浮夸的打扮让我想起大卫·鲍伊，而且她的品味比你强太多了。”米勒娃侧头上下打量着阿不思，“你可以把你的格纹衬衫扣子再扯掉几个，好露出你的锁骨和锁骨链。”  
“怎么又说起我来了？”阿不思朝她笑着说。  
“没什么，我只是突然意识到你今天穿得这么明骚不是为了去对面的gay吧，而是为了找人陪你看今晚的脱口秀。”  
“真的只是凑巧。”  
“凑巧？节目结束我才回过神，你早就计划好找人陪你看直播了吧。”米勒娃视线转向舞台，“说真的阿不思，你该找个伴了，要不然你领口开得再低也没人看。”  
阿不思回忆起起刚才的对话，笑着说：“今天是怎么了，你和阿不福思说了一样的话。”  
“也许就是因为今天，你知道我想说什么。”  
“好吧，我知道，我当然知道，就连我换完衣服对着镜子的时候都产生了幻觉，我以为今天会发生什么。”阿不思耸了耸肩，苦笑着说，“不过你说得对，我对服装的品位的确不行，现在看着自己都浑身不自在。还是看唐克斯吧，她今天的发色是粉色吗？”  
“是珊瑚色。”米勒娃不满地瞪了他一眼，继续望向舞台。  
“珊瑚色和粉红色有区别吗？”  
“当然有。”  
这时傲罗乐队表演结束，两个人的对话停下了，大家都望着舞台上的唐克斯。  
珊瑚色爆炸头的主唱抱着吉他反身从舞台跳入人群中，再被人群送回舞台。阿不思跟着人群吹着口哨，挥舞着双手。  
“这让我想起你第一次在酒吧地下室听摇滚，”米勒娃没有转向阿不思，她依然望着前方，“那时候你连金属礼都不会，还对着台上比了个‘I Love You’的手势，现在连口哨都会了。”  
“人总是要进步的，不能停留在过去。”阿不思闭上眼睛，脑海里浮现了一个冷冷清清的地下室，舞台下只他和米勒娃，但舞台上的主唱却是光芒四射。  
他睁开眼睛说：“你还记得那次是什么时候的事情吗？”  
“当然。”  
“你能不能，考虑忘了这件事？”阿不思说不清这句话里带了多少玩笑又掺了多少真心，他尽可能慢地说完这句，试图让这句话听起来显得很轻松。  
“不能。”米勒娃斩钉截铁地回答道，“百年难得一见阿不思·邓布利多出糗现场，没有拍视频传到网上只怪当时没有TikTok也没5G。”  
“好吧，你可以开个条件。”  
“你手里那张卜鸟乐队的初版碟。”  
“你打算什么时候回家，我送你。”阿不思毫不掩饰地强行转移话题，终于让米勒娃转向他。  
“我男朋友会来接我。”  
“你那位传说中的男朋友，他今天会来？”  
米勒娃抬手看了看腕表上的时间：“他应该快到了。”  
这时地下室的门口忽然有一阵骚动，米勒娃踮起脚尖，向那里开心地喊道，“杜戈尔！我们在这儿！”  
一位陌生的男士走到了他们两个人当中，米勒娃牵着他的手向阿不思介绍道：“这位是杜戈尔·麦格雷格，我的男朋友。这位……”  
听说他们两个已经谈了不少日子了，只是一直没机会见面，阿不思带着老父亲一般的目光审视眼前这人，他向男人伸出右手，准备好的自我介绍还没开口，对方忽然伸出双手紧紧地握住他的手。  
“阿不思·邓布利多！久仰大名！我一直想让米勒娃介绍，没想到今天会在这里遇见你。我一直很喜欢你的音乐……”  
人群喧闹的声音，舞台上的音乐声，像是被人按下了暂停键，阿不思感到四周的视线都汇聚在他身上，他还听到无数的窃窃私语——  
“是那个阿不思·邓布利多吗？”  
“那个搞音乐的吗？他怎么会在这儿？”  
阿不思头一次意识到他在普通人里也有一定的知名度，虽然基本没有在公众场合被认出的经历，但他很快就适应了。  
他放轻松，开始对着此处向他聚焦来的手机镜头挥手，紧接着一声巨响从舞台上传来——“我的上帝，是阿不思·邓布利多！他来听我的演唱会！灯光！等不能往那个方向打光！”  
话音刚落，强烈的光束便落在阿不思周身，他抬头看到舞台上的主唱在朝他挥舞双手。  
“我太喜欢你的音乐了，”唐克斯捏着拨片扫过吉他的琴弦，“这是你给掠夺者乐队写的第一首歌，我特别喜欢。”  
“我能邀请你上台吗？”她紧张地抓着话筒说，“我特别……特别想和你一起站在舞台上。”  
阿不思听着这句熟悉又陌生的话，松开米勒娃的手，恍恍惚惚地朝舞台走去。  
他曾经对那个人说过这句话，也的确是他先提出离开。  
可他的出发点并不是背叛，那个人明明知道这一点，却在主持人提问的时候随口编造了一个理由。  
是搪塞主持人还是搪塞观众还是想迫使他站出来说出无奈的真相，逼他道歉？  
他想不通，他没听清唐克斯在说什么，键盘手金斯莱·沙克尔好像过来和他打了招呼，穆迪似乎也过来和他说了什么，现场太吵了，他听不清，他本能地接过工作人员递过来的吉他，向舞台前方走去。  
“其实我更擅长贝斯，”他站在话筒前，笑着扫视舞台上的乐队成员，“显而易见这里没有贝斯。”他听到台下的哄笑声，继续说，“看来我只能委屈大家听一首老歌，也是我唯一能弹完的歌。《Moon River》献给仲夏夜短暂的月色。”  
“Moon river, wider than a mile.  
I'm crossing you in style some day.  
Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker.  
Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way.”


	10. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

如果说有什么事情的非常不摇滚的话，那必须是一大早手里捧着科瓦尔斯基面包店的纸袋，领口上夹着shuffle耳朵里塞着耳机，趁着商店没开门傻乎乎地站在奥利凡德乐器行的橱窗前，注视黑洞洞的橱窗里摆放着吉他。  
盖勒特像是在凝视着深渊中的宝藏，世界早已陷落在黑暗之中，只有一小束光落在吉他的燕尾上。  
他把耳机往里塞了塞，现在放的是Muse翻唱的《Can't Take My Eyes Off You》，他啃了一口面包，对着玻璃另一侧的珍宝轻声唱着：  
“You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You feel like heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived.  
And I thank God I'm alive.”  
音乐还在耳机里流淌，清晨的阳光吹散了弥漫在伦敦雾气，盖勒特在橱窗的玻璃上看到了倒映的蓝天，碧绿的树叶，还有一个眼生却又熟悉的身影。  
影影绰绰，他只能看清轮廓是红色的半长头发，还有闪闪发亮的眼睛。  
是那天在酒吧地下室看到的那个不会金属礼的人。  
“I love you baby,and if it's quite all right.  
I need you baby to warm the lonely night.  
I love you baby Trust in me when I say:  
Oh pretty baby,don't bring me down,I pray.  
Oh pretty baby,now that I found you stay.  
And let me love you,baby,Let me love you...”  
盖勒特听着Muse，不，他看到了他的Muse。  
他感到自己的皮肤被烈日灼烧着，听到自己的心跳像雷声般隆隆作响，也许需要一场疯狂的暴雨才能让自己冷静。  
是的，夏天来了。  
此时此刻盖勒特应该像爱情电影的男主角，转身望向那双眼睛再潇洒地摘下耳机，对那个人说一声“嗨，好巧，你也在这儿。”  
可他不敢，他觉得那人喜欢的应该是舞台上的自己，那个在舞台上抱着吉他肆意妄为装酷耍帅的他，而不是啃着面包傻乎乎站在商店橱窗前的他。  
他不知道怎么办，只好假装什么也不知道。  
“没想到会在这里遇见你，抱歉你可能还不认识我，阿不思·邓布利多，我的名字，那天我去看了你们的演唱会。”  
盖勒特向后抓了把头发，手指滑过在耳边时悄悄松开一只耳机，他听到那人在说话，说得很快很急促，像是预备了许久一口气全部说出来。  
阿不思——不论那个人愿不愿意盖勒特都决定用first name称呼他——继续说着：“那天看了你的表演，我特别激动，晚上睡不着，白天不停回忆那天听到旋律。我特别……特别想和你一起站在舞台上，我知道这个请求从一个陌生人嘴里说太过唐突。如果你不愿意的话，请不要出声，我会离开，就像我从未出现过。”  
“等等！”  
Muse还在唱着“You set my soul alight”，但耳机已经滑落在盖勒特的肩上。  
他听不到音乐声，他只听到心跳声大到盖过他说话的声音。  
“我愿意！”盖勒特太兴奋了，他的兴奋把他的装腔作势撕得一干二净，“我是说我们乐队还缺个贝斯手。”  
“我不会，但我学的是……”  
“没关系，我可以教你，贝斯很容易上手。”盖勒特侧身，真真切切地看清楚阿不思，而不是透过玻璃上形成的虚像。  
“真的吗？”阿不思睁大了眼睛，这让说了大话的盖勒特感到略微愧疚，但他相信眼前这个红头发的年轻人，更相信自己的眼光。  
“当然！”盖勒特察觉到对方还是有些将信将疑，明明一开始害怕被乐队拒绝的是阿不思，现在担心他离开的反而是盖勒特自己。这要是让文达知道了，不，就连盖勒特自己也在嘲笑自己。他刚才脱口而出的话太过轻率，现在得想办法让阿不思相信他，相信他们的主唱——他已经自作主张把阿不思当做乐队一员。他的视线下移，看到他未来的贝斯手抱着的纸袋上印着的也是科瓦尔斯基面包店的标志。  
“你也喜欢这家面包店？”他想了想，也许可以从喜好方面着手，虽然这袋早餐只是因为他不爱吃早餐，而被奎妮强行塞过来的。  
“你也是吗？真是太巧了。我的朋友向我推荐了这家，”阿不思愉快地举起纸袋示意，“他的朋友是店里的老板。”  
“那可真是太巧了，我也是朋友介绍的，她的朋友，”盖勒特想了想改口说，“她的男朋友正是这家店的老板。”


	11. As Time Goes By

盖勒特睁开眼睛的时候，看到奎妮正坐在在床边，瞪大着眼睛注视着他。  
“你和科瓦尔斯基结婚了吗？”盖勒特双手撑起身体，躺在床头，呆呆地望着从窗帘缝里落下的阳光。  
“你怎么了，还没睡醒吗？”奎妮替他拉好被子，关切地问道，“你不是还接到我们的捧花吗？”  
“想起来了，后来扔给文达了。”盖勒特视线游移，落在文达手里卷起来的报纸，“我以为你拿着备用房卡是送早餐的。”  
“早餐？当然有，你先起来吃早餐吧。”奎妮紧了紧手里的报纸，抬头往早餐的方向望去，“我放在那里了……”  
“有什么事你先说吧，”  
“好吧，其实你早就知道了是不是？”  
奎妮摊开手里报纸，盖勒特不用看都知道，那一定是英国特色小报。  
“呵，还真是什么都瞒不过你。”盖勒特叹了口气，“很明显吗？”  
“还行，阿伯内西和克雷登斯没发现。”奎妮咬着嘴唇说，“那首《Casablanca》……”  
“只不过是一首唱老电影的歌。”  
“那不是一首唱老电影的歌，但又和那部电影有关，你和我，还有文达，我们都知道电影说的是什么故事。”  
盖勒特并不爱看老电影，但那个时候他常常被女孩子们拉去，坐在沙发上，面前的茶几上堆满爆米花、披萨、可乐还有啤酒，他们通常会看一个通宵。  
那时候还年轻，叫不出那些大明星的名字，说不清电影在讲什么，也不明白女孩子为什么一定要他加入。  
许多事情只有在时间沉淀后才知道，女孩子们的想法，《北非谍影》男主角的想法，明白他是以什么样的心情在异国他乡面对曾经的爱人已经和他人结婚。  
他应该在8点起床，吃完早饭，拍广告，12点准时午餐，下午彩排，晚上演唱会，24点按时入睡，像个机器人一样，循规蹈矩过完一天又一天。  
世界对他已经没有吸引力。  
“所以文达知道了了？”他想了许久才开口说话，他听到了自己声音，空洞，无力。  
奎妮没有说话，她慢慢地摊开报纸，把上面手指抓出的痕迹慢慢抚平。盖勒特这才看清报纸头版上印的是他自己照片，标题不外乎是卜鸟吐露当年心酸往事。  
“昨晚结束录制回到酒店后，文达拉着我看了一遍《北非谍影》，我们一起抽完了一包纸巾，她学着电影里的台词说……”  
“她说了什么。”  
“她说：‘世界上那么大，有那么多人，为什么只有他走进了你的心里。’”奎妮停下，注视着盖勒特，似乎想看出什么，“我知道她从来没放下你，就像你从来没有放下他。”  
“我不知道我这么说合不合适，但作为文达最好的朋友，同时也是乐队的一员，如果你对她没有想法我希望你能让彻底断了对了你的想法。继续僵持着不是毁了整个乐队就是毁了她。”  
盖勒特很少能见到奎妮如此认真而有力的眼神，他不知道该怎么回答。  
其实这是显而易见的事，不是吗，他早知道会存在这样的问题。  
在那个人，他们曾经的贝斯手还在的时候，便存在这样的问题。  
只是他一直以为自己有能力能处理这类问题，可惜直到许久以后他才发现他无法解决只能一味逃避。  
就像他心里一直明白文达一对他的想法，却故意无视、忽视这份情感，更不敢直接拒绝她。曾经发生的事，让他担忧对队友说出相同的狠话。  
“队内不应该存在超越友情的感情。”盖勒特想起那个人那时候说话的声音，眼神坚定声音却带着一丝颤抖，“否则迟早有一天不是毁了乐队，就是毁了我们之间的感情。”  
盖勒特害怕曾经发生过的事，再次重演，才一直回避文达的感情，他以为只要时间够久，她就一定会放弃。  
盖勒特躲开奎妮探究的视线，他低头看到摊在床上的报纸上面是一张黑白照片。  
那个人剪了短发，这是盖勒特的第一反应，紧接着他才卡闹标题写着“知名音乐制作人疑新婚晒娃”。


	12. Chapter 12

“‘知名音乐制作人疑新婚晒娃’。”纽特放下报纸，“我还以为你来问我加仓。”  
“你用不着念出声，纽特。”阿不思环顾四周发现没人在看他们，悄悄地把旁边的绿植往他们桌子挪了挪，“加仓的事我们吃完再讨论。”  
“好吧， 那你也用不着把你那份焦糖布丁捣成土豆泥，邓布利多。”纽特抬头看了他一眼，立刻低下头又拿起了报纸。  
阿不思放下勺子，手肘靠在桌面上，转着手指说：“你是我认识的人里，唯一遇到过这类事的人。”  
“什么事？”服务员又送来一盘马卡龙，纽特连忙收起报纸。  
“就是……呃……”阿不思接过报纸，举在胸前，指着标题上的字母，斟酌着说道，“被小报造谣过绯闻。”  
“哦，是的，没错。”纽特抬起头，满眼的同情，像是在注视自家的小动物，“回忆起来那真是一段糟糕的经历，被心上人误解的痛苦，我懂你。”  
“等等你说什么？我说的不是被……”  
“就当年蒂娜看了那篇胡言乱语后就以为我结婚了，开始和别人约会。”  
“我知道，你说过。”  
“现在回忆起来，当时的我都已经懵了，我不擅说话，不知道怎么跟她解释才好。原来如此……”纽特恍然大悟，“我明白了，你现在一定和我一样难过，所以我现在理解你为什么把布丁捣成土豆泥，就算榨成汁我都能理解你。”  
“要我说，这件事就应该找到根本的源头，我当年和蒂娜就是这么解决的。”纽特低头继续他那份焦糖布丁，一小口一小口地吃着，“我约她去唱片店，好吧是我们在唱片店偶遇，也有可能是我跟着她过去的，那不重要。”  
纽特的脸越来越红，阿不思不得不怀疑他是不是想把自己埋到桌子底下。  
“没想到我们想找的竟然是同一张唱片，这真的是太巧了。好在那天旧唱片店里没什么人，我站在两排架子当中，对她说你的……”纽特忽然警惕地抬眼望向阿不思，然后才接着说，“报上写错了，那是我哥的未婚妻。”  
“不不不，纽特你听我说，我在意的并不是这件事，也没什么所谓的心上人，我不需要澄清。我只是在想这个新闻对米勒娃影响非常不好，她刚交了男朋友就碰上这种事……”  
“可这照片上根本就看不出是麦格小姐，而且记者也没发现她是谁。关键就是你在小报上占的分量根本就不大，要知道我当年可是上了头版的，而且目前这事在推上也没热度，随着时间流逝，人们马上就会被新的八卦吸引注意力，根本没人会在意照片上的人是不是麦格小姐。”  
“就算没人发现我也要澄清，毕竟这样的误会对于一位女士来说影响很大。”  
“虽然我有的时候会认为麦格小姐可能更在意摄影记者有没有把她拍丑，不过我还是想说，你应该多操心自己的问题。虽然我们大家都很感激你事事都为我们考虑，但有时候你不顾自己的想法也会让你身边的人感到压力。就比如上次有人说你是僵化的老疯子你竟然毫无反驳。好吧，可能是我我真的不明白你在想什么。”  
阿不思放过了那份看起来已经不成样子的布丁，转而用勺子敲碎了马卡龙上的杏仁饼。他吃完一个马卡龙，口腔里尝不到甜腻的味道。  
“也许我要找个心理咨询师聊聊？”他试探性地问道。  
“好吧。”纽特举起手机照了照自己，食指划了几下，递给他，“这是奎妮的电话号码。”


	13. Chapter 13

“你好，奎妮在忙，你有什么事我可以替你转达，我是文……”  
“嘟——”  
“怎么了？”盖勒特走进休息室的时候看到文达正举着奎妮的手机。  
“是纽特·斯卡曼德打给奎妮的电话，我刚接起来对面就挂了。”她把手机放回桌子上，“估计是想告诉奎妮她那个姐姐今天又要加班来不了演唱会。”  
“那你呢，约我在这儿是想说什么？”文达依靠在桌子边缘，整了整她的帽子说，“我不希望听到和今天演唱会无关的事，你答应过我，在工作时间永远不谈私人问题。”  
“是的，我答应过你。”这是他当年他和邓布利多分开陷入低谷的时，和文达做下的约定，今天文达旧事重提，显然是在提醒他注意今天的状态。  
“我想参加今天的返场。”盖勒特从不参加返场，这是卜鸟所有乐迷都知道的事。所以当他做出这个决定的时候，他也愣住了。  
“返场？”文达缓缓抬起头，眼睛里带着一丝煴火，“你是想在返场的时候唱Wham!的《Last Christmas》还是Joy Division《You Give Love a Bad Name》？盖勒特，如果我没记错的话，卜鸟是我们的乐队而不是你一个人的伴奏乐队。”  
“是的，你说得都对。”盖勒特望着文达身后的镜子，看到一个陌生的自己，萎靡，不自信，他有多久没见过这样的自己了。  
“你不该一而再再而三地躲在乐队背后，如果你还是个男人的话。”文达用力地咬着牙说，“如果你还是个男人的话，就该当面和他说清楚，而不是在这里像个落魄的艺人只能靠音乐宣泄你的负面情感。”  
“你以为你在这里唱两首悲歌是可以让他和你一样心痛，还是会让他感到自责？盖勒特你醒醒，他已经有了新的人生，自怨自艾只会让他看不起你，不如……”  
“祝福？不，我做不到。但我会让他看到离开我，不，是离开卜鸟是他这辈子犯下最大的错误。”


	14. Chapter 14

所谓的错误，在阿不思·邓布利多看来，是指那些可以被修正，或是值得被修正的。  
离开卜鸟是既定事实，没有挽回的可能，也没有弥补的必要，所以这件事在阿不思看来从来都不是一个人错误。  
但听从霍拉斯的意见，邀请所谓知名记者丽塔·斯基特，绝对是阿不思这辈子犯下最大的错误。  
当然这是不能怪霍拉斯，阿不思这位老友也是为了他好，推荐了一位最具知名度的记者罢了。  
所以还是得怪阿不思自己，他应该坚持继续给奎妮打电话，说不定她忙完，就能亲自接电话。  
“我以为……”阿不思偷偷调整了靠垫的位置，“你是来帮我澄清谣言的。”  
大记者显然对他讲述真相毫无兴趣，她只是开着录音笔，捧着靠垫和速记本握着钢笔，陷在单人沙发里，但并没有写下一个词。  
“曾经有那么一瞬间，我的职业素养的确这么告诉我，我应该为无辜的当事人洗脱嫌疑。”丽塔·斯基特向前倾，钢笔支在下巴边上“事情恰好发生在我出发来这里之前。为了在采访时不出现纰漏，我在不同的社交平台检索关于你的背景信息。出于职业的敏感性，或者说是女人的直觉。”她放下钢笔，不怀好意地笑着，“我出于好奇把昨天一段爆红的视频经过高清处理，看到了一个熟悉的身影。虽然还不能令我看清五官，但明显的轮廓让我有了大致的方向。这段视频让我感受到作为一名记者真正的责任——挖掘真相并把真相告诉我的读者。”  
知名记者眼睛里写满了得意，她抬手关了录音笔，再从她的鳄鱼皮包里取出手机。鲜红的指甲划开了一个比昨晚更清晰的视频也是阿不思无比熟悉的场景——十年前，他作为卜鸟乐队的贝斯手参加的演出。  
丽塔·斯基特似乎是很满意他惊讶的反应，她点开视频，并调把音量调到最大。  
阿不思听到了熟悉的贝斯solo，是从他的手里，不，是从那个更年轻更热血更懂得摇滚的自己手里弹奏。  
“珀西瓦尔·伍尔弗里克，真是一个有趣的假名。”记者看了会儿视频，抬眼望向阿不思说，“我想很少有人意识到这是你名字的一部分，形象还有气质的改变，以及当年低像素摄影设备，与此同时你作为音乐制作人也鲜少出现在公众面前。所以即使全世界的乐迷都在疯狂寻找格林德沃口中的前贝斯手……”  
“那只是一个时间问题，我认为。”阿不思被大记者镜框上的宝石闪得睁不开眼睛，他侧头避开了她带来的锋芒。  
“或许是吧。所以你有没有想过，在被发现之前，你主动承认？”  
阿不思没有说话，他在听视频里的歌声，那是卜鸟第一次在舞台上表演《For the Greater Good》，那时候他的贝斯已经有了不少长进，但在其他队友面前还略显稚嫩。  
当然，那个时候谁都幼稚，不只是他，还有他们的主唱。  
阿不思看着金发主唱握着话筒在舞台上边唱边跳，当他靠近红发的贝斯手身边时，视频里爆发出一阵惊人的尖叫声，视频也在晃动中戛然而止。  
骄傲的女记者见他没有反应，便推了推眼镜，惬意地向后靠在沙发上。  
“如果我没记错的话，现在是你需要我？”  
“你是在威胁我吗？”他看到视频上的格林德沃走向那个曾经的自己，撩起他的半长褐发，像是在他耳边说了什么。  
“你这么说我，我可是会生气的。”丽塔·斯基特娇嗔地说着，“你说得没错，就算你不回应前贝斯手这件事，随着时间的发酵，很快就会有人认出你。到那个时候，你就是一个可耻的叛徒，你会成为众矢之的，被媒体推上风口浪尖，被乐迷口诛笔伐。”  
“但如果……”她拖长了音调，似乎在观察阿不思的反应，“只要你同意我的合作，向我提供关于卜鸟，不，是足够多的关于盖勒特·格林德沃的过往，我不但可以帮你平息目前的风波，还可以帮你在前贝斯手事件发酵之前，扭转对你不利的舆论。”  
“将我塑造成一个无辜的受害者？”阿不思试探性地问道。  
丽塔·斯基特低头玩弄着她的钢笔说：“没错，用我的笔，你知道的，记者的笔是我们最有力的武器。”  
“哦，我知道，我当然知道这还是一支限量版的万宝龙，看起来就不便宜。”阿不思调皮地眨了眨眼睛，满意地看着大记者的万宝龙从她的手里滚落在沙发上。  
“如果我不愿意呢？”他坦然地说道。  
“被拒绝也是当然的，像你这样风评极高的，深受音乐人尊重的道德楷模，当然不会牺牲一个乐队的名声来维护自己。”  
“看来你对我的了解不是一点点。”  
“哦，那是当然，我还了解到你最近力捧的那支乐队，劫道者。”  
“是掠夺者。”  
“随便叫什么好了，”大记者显然对乐队的名字毫不在意，“听说他们的主要成员遇上了一起交通事故，是肇事者。”  
“就我目前了解的情况来看，的确是这样。”阿不思意识到大记者的意图了，“难道你有可以证明他们清白的证据？”  
“哦，也不能说是证据，毕竟我是一名奉公守法的公民，如果有证据我当然会第一时间提交。”  
丽塔·斯基特说得很轻松，可阿不思总觉得哪里不对劲。虽然他相信他那些年轻的小伙子不会做过火的事，也相信他们的清白，但他更相信大记者手里的笔。  
如果不能满足她窥探卜鸟的好奇心，他可以容忍对他的污蔑，但他无法容忍有人污蔑他身边的人。  
这位自诩业界最后良心的记者是想利用他，想威胁他，当然，反过来，他也可以利用记者手里的笔，或是换个词，引导。  
阿不思舒展着身姿，双手搭在沙发的两侧：“看来这是一笔对我非常有利的合作，我没有理由拒绝。”  
“你能明白，那便最好不过了。”  
“不过我还有一个小小的请求。”阿不思指着还在播放视频的手机说，“能把它发给我吗，这有助于我回忆过去的事，用airdrop就行。”


	15. Chapter 15

“你还在看那个视频吗？我认识的大多数人都认为自己第一次演出惨不忍睹，不愿回顾。”盖勒特瘫软地靠在阿不思身侧，他好像喝多了，呼出的气息带着浓重的酒味。  
“你说的大多数人不会是奎妮、阿伯内西还有罗齐尔吧？”他们坐在酒吧的一个角落里，阿伯内西去给伍尔沃斯乐队打鼓了，奎妮还要兼职当服务员，罗齐尔早就去了舞池。  
远离喧嚣中心的卡座就像是一座孤岛，而他们像是搁浅在孤岛上的鲸鱼，没有人能理解他们，他们的世界之剩下彼此。  
“让我想想，奎妮第一次上台的时候弹错了和弦，阿伯内西丢了鼓槌……”  
“那你呢？”  
“我啊，踩了奎妮的线。”他开心地说着，像是个恶作剧得逞的孩子，“你现在看起来就像是考完试到处对答案的优等生，自以为是谦虚谨慎，实际上别人都觉得你是来炫耀的。”  
“听起来很讨人嫌？”阿不思看着视频上的盖勒特抓着话筒狂妄地唱着，可惜拍摄角度不行，没有拍到盖勒特亲吻他的脸颊。阿不思遗憾地滑上手机。  
“但我就是喜欢这样的你，狂妄自大，世界上除了你自己，什么都看不上。”  
“你确定你不是在说自己吗？”  
“我们本来就是一样的。”盖勒特撑在他的肩旁，对着他的耳朵吹着气，“你敢否认吗？”  
阿不思侧头，偷偷亲在了男朋友的脸上，他说：“我不但不否认，还想说，这和考试结束后对答案不一样，不，应该是说遇到你之后就不一样了。”  
“我们的摇滚撕下了你乖学生的伪装还是撕碎了你枯燥的教科书或是撕裂了你平淡的生活？”年轻的主唱松开了他的贝斯手，反手摸到他们放在桌子上的酒杯。  
阿不思低头看着自己打扮，没有西装衬衫领带的条条框框，整个人多显得轻松且叛逆，“都有。”他回答道。  
“那你可得小心了，我会带你，不，是带着整个乐队破坏整个世界，让他们都对着摇滚，对着我们的音乐俯首称臣。”摇曳的酒吧灯光偶尔落在金发主唱的身上，阿不思盯着他模糊的身影，他好像看到了两个人影，过了一会儿两个人影又合在一起。  
他揉了揉眼睛，还没睁开的时候，又闻到了熟悉酒味，很快嘴唇上也尝到酒味，他好像还舔到一枚橄榄，他得把橄榄取出来。喝醉酒的人不适合吃橄榄，容易噎着。  
一阵熟悉的音乐传来，阿不思含着橄榄挣脱了对方的怀抱，“是《Careless Whisper》。”他吐了橄榄说。  
音乐像是温暖的洋流，迟了许久来到他们的孤岛。  
他望着近在咫尺的盖勒特，海浪冲散了主唱的金色发丝，把带着酒气的哼唱带到了岛屿的每个角落。  
阿不思恍然，这也许就是孤岛上唯一的希望。  
他看得入迷，也听得入迷  
“我喜欢这段萨克斯。”带着酒气的吻又落了下来，“我一直想在这首歌的萨克斯里吻你。”  
“我去学萨克斯好吗？”盖勒特软绵绵地躺在阿不思大腿上，闭着眼睛沉醉在音乐中。  
“让我想想，你上周是怎么说的。”阿不思低头抚摸着那些垂下的金发，柔软而顺滑，“上周你说想考烟火师执照，再上周你说想学大提琴。”  
“舞台烟火还是交给专业，弦乐还是交给文达吧。”  
“你交给键盘的工作太多了。”阿不思笑着说，他在替盖勒特整理头发的时候，在金色的发丝间看到一枚拨片。好像是他们初遇时阿不思在地上捡到的那枚拨片，反面还刻着大写的“GD”。  
“你一直把它挂在脖子上？”阿不思捏着小小的拨片，看着两个纠缠在一起的字母说道。  
“你不喜欢萨克斯吗？小号也可以，或者是手风琴？”喝醉酒的人没有回答，而是自顾自地说着，“遇到你之后我什么都想学，总觉得需要多学点乐器才能更好地展现你的音乐。”  
“不，是我们的。”  
“是的，是我们乐队的。如果卜鸟要去温布利的话，我们需要学更多。对了，我还需要一把新吉他，一把接骨木做的吉他。”  
“接骨木做不了吉他，做鼓槌连阿伯内西都不要。”  
“为什么接骨木做不了吉他！一定是奥利凡德不行！英国的制造业不行！我带你去大陆，去找格里戈维奇，他会做接骨木的吉他。”  
不能和醉汉较真，阿不思朦胧的意识告诉自己，他按住盖勒特的双手，安抚道：“是的，是奥利凡德不行，我会和你去大陆，找格里戈维奇做一把花楸木的贝斯。”  
“我们还要去大陆巡演，德国、奥地利还有保加利亚。”盖勒特喃喃地唱起了老歌，“ Oh We can be heroes, for ever and ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歌词来自大卫·鲍伊《Heroes》


	16. Chapter 16

“Hero——”  
盖勒特听到从台下传来的声音，这样的尖叫他听了许多年，可他从来都不是什么英雄，至少在他一个人的时候。  
或许他现在已经成了英雄，在某种狭隘的定义上。  
只要他愿意，他就能拥有一把限量版专属于自己的吉他，就会有人替他在舞台上安排合唱队甚至是管弦乐团，还会有人在恰当的时候在舞台上放烟花。  
就像现在，卜鸟的所有成员都被舞台四周燃放的一人多高的烟花包围了，他们的兴奋，他们的激动，溢于言表。  
除了他们的主唱。  
盖勒特像是流落到了孤岛上，绚烂的烟火遮挡了他的视线，耳返令他听不到外界的声音，没有人能与他在情感上达成共鸣。  
烟火渐渐熄灭，卜鸟再次出现在歌迷面前，盖勒特清了清嗓子，站在话筒前说：“为了更伟大的利益，我们会成为英雄，在未来的某一天里。”  
他低头捏着拨片划开琴弦，他已经许久没在公开场合唱过《For the Greater Good》，确切来说是在卜鸟录制完第一张唱片后，他便再也没唱过。  
《For the Greater Good》是华丽而忧伤的矛盾结合体，在乐迷面前它是卜鸟的成名曲，是盖勒特·格林德沃旷世才华初见端倪的契机，在盖勒特面前它只是一曲夏日恋情的挽歌。  
那个人离开后的日子，时间仿佛是在琴弦上溜走，在歌声里飘散，在烟花中燃烧，伸手摸不着，可又确确实实在叹息中消失无踪影。  
而他们在一起的日子，却像是装裱在画框里的油画，记忆的色彩依旧鲜艳，画上的人物依旧鲜活。  
不，更像是音符，他们一起写下的音符，他独自写下的音符，他现在正在弹奏的音符。  
他能控制自己不去看，不去想，却没办法控制自己不去听。  
那个人已经开始了新生活，他又何必沉迷在旧日无力的呻吟中？  
让这一切都过去吧。  
他撕心裂肺地唱着，怒吼着，他用力扯下戴了许多年的项链，向重新燃烧起的烟火中扔去。  
烟火渐渐熄灭，他的乐迷们，他的队友们将会看到重生后的盖勒特。  
那个过去的他，已经随着项链上挂着的拨片，一起消失在人海中。  
上面挂着的是见证了他们的初遇和分别的拨片。


	17. Chapter 17

“你是知道的，不少乐队表演完结束时都喜欢扔拨片，还有人喜欢一把一把往下面撒。”  
“没错，我记得有一回在某家livehouse，就捡到还刻着ins号的拨片。”阿不思点头表示赞同。  
“所以昨天，”纽特偷偷瞧了他一眼，接着眼神又飘到餐盘的煎蛋上，“格林德沃突然往台下扔拨片的时候，大家都疯了。你知道的，有时候人类和动物没什么区别，都会受到群体情绪感染。我的意思是，其实我并不想去争夺什么拨片，但看到大家都在伸手，我下意识地就一起伸手了。”纽特从口袋里取出手帕，摊开手帕放在餐桌上。手帕里躺着一条断了的链子和一枚拨片。  
“这是你的吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。  
阿不思提着链子，小小的拨片在空中翻转着，他端详了一会儿说：“也许吧。”  
“可背面刻着G和D两个字母。”纽特轻轻挑开拨片，让它露出背面的字母，“这个D是你吧？报上的消息已经传遍了，推上到处都是讨论你是卜鸟前贝斯手的事，是真的吗？”  
阿不思放下拨片，端起茶杯，喝了一口茶才想起忘了放糖，他被茶叶的苦味呛得差点吐出茶水。  
这样会显得自己更心虚，他无奈地放下茶杯，对纽特说：“好吧，我承认，这的确是我在卜鸟乐队时用过的拨片。”  
“并不只是简单的，你曾经用过的拨片吧？要不然格林德沃也不会选择在开演唱会时扔了。”  
“好吧，大概是他教我弹贝斯时用过的拨片，时间过去太久，我的记忆可能有些模糊。”阿不思捏着茶匙不停地搅拌着。  
“是吗？”  
“你不相信我？”阿不思大脑一片空白，他放下茶匙，夹了几块方糖放进茶杯  
“不不不，我当然相信你。”纽特连忙摇头，“只是那篇报道，那篇号称是你的特约采访，总让我觉得有些不太对劲的地方。”  
“毫无疑问，那的确是对我的采访。但以我这些年对媒体记者的了解，特别是八卦小报的记者，他们通常拥有一种常人无法企及的能力——只要告诉他们一分事实，他们便会用花言巧语填充成一篇十分动人的回忆。”阿不思忽然收起笑容，严肃眼神凛冽地投向纽特，“那么你呢，报社给了你多少钱让你来打听消息？”  
还没等纽特的表情凝固，阿不思首先柔和了唇角，他垂下眼睛：“开个玩笑，请不要在意。”  
“当然不会，唐突的人明明是我才对。”纽特腼腆地笑着，他低下头，很快又抬起，“我并不是想窥探你的隐私，我只是好奇，一想到平时的你，就像是站在我们身边的旁观者——明明是我们的朋友，明明和我们在一起，你能看透我们每一个人，但又让我们觉得你离我们很遥远。我不知道你圣诞节希望收到怎样的礼物，不知道你是喜欢先加茶还是先加奶，不知道你会爱上怎样的人，甚至于我有时候会觉得你无欲无求像高高在上的圣人。但在这篇采访稿里，我忽然意识到，你也是个有血有肉的人。”


	18. Chapter 18

“你的理论知识很扎实，但是我不喜欢你音乐里对待世界的态度，你像是一个心事重重的旁观者站在世界的角落里观察着人类的动向，至于发生了什么，你毫不关心。我想，你应该试着走进人群中，感受他们的嬉笑怒骂，体会他们的喜怒哀乐，唯有如此，才能写出优秀的作品。”  
阿不思抱着一叠五线谱走在校园的林荫道上，满脑子想着的都是刚才布莱克教授同他说的话。  
生活不就这样的吗？每天不过是上课，琴房，回家照顾弟妹，要不是每天起床广播里播报着不同的日子，阿不思甚至以为他早就被时间囚禁在同一天里了。  
平淡如水，可他还不得不被水流推着漫无目的地漂流而去。  
他慢慢踱步来到垃圾桶前，一股脑把废纸全扔进去，垂着头向前走了两步，又跑回去把它们全部捡了回来。  
一张张拍去灰尘，揉平褶皱，整整齐齐地叠好抱在怀里。  
阴天的气压令人烦闷不安，阿不思不停地把手机滑上滑下，忽然间他想起米勒娃发来的消息。  
“晚上8点破釜酒吧地下室，你来吗？”  
实际上阿不思不擅长应付酒吧、KTV之类的社交场所，但或许教授说得对，他应该体验不同的人生。  
阿不思仰头望着天空，乌云密布的英格兰上空找不到太阳的踪迹。他长吁短叹闭眼单手摸索着键盘上的字母，迅速回复了一条“到时见”。  
到了酒吧后他才发现自己错得有多离谱。  
他完全不能适应酒吧吵闹的环境。  
酒保热情地问他要喝什么，他扫了一眼酒单，看着那些熟悉又陌生的单词，连忙说他是来找人的。  
“你好，请问地下室怎么走？”他礼貌得像是在课上向老师提问的乖学生。  
酒保指向不远处的一个指示标，阿不思道谢后便往那里走去。  
走在通向地下室的楼道里，阿不服觉得自己像是掉进兔子洞的爱丽丝，对着墙上贴着各式各样从未见过的海报产生了极大的兴趣。有的复古，有的前卫，有的过于抽象，有的过于露骨，但无论哪一张海报都让阿不思的内心感到躁动。  
他不知道这应该归结为何种感情，他只是想尽快走完这条看似无穷无尽的兔子洞，他只是想让自己的双腿踏踏实实地踩在地面上。像爱丽丝一样，单纯地好奇兔子洞的尽头是个怎样的世界。  
他听到了隐约飘来的音乐声，越是靠近，越是响亮，他不由得快步向下走去，想去探寻音乐的源头。  
那是从未听过的神奇旋律，像是有着魔力，一声又一声地敲打着他的心脏，冲击着他的灵魂，揉碎了他的世界。  
他颤抖的双手按在门把手上，他在音乐声中听到了自己的心跳声。  
扑通——扑通——  
像是在催促自己赶紧打开大门，迎接新世界。  
他深深地吸了一口气，他在想，他应该如何向这个新世界打招呼——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 她说着就想行个屈膝礼——你想想在空中往下落的时候怎么能行屈膝礼！“我要是这么问，她准会把我当成个什么也不懂的小姑娘！”  
> ——《爱丽丝漫游奇境记》


	19. Chapter 19

他们们在废弃的防空洞里庆祝即将去美国录制唱片，派对结束，盖勒特把其他队员赶走，现在只剩下他和阿不思。  
防空洞是阿不思小时候发现的，现在成了卜鸟排练的场所。虽然因为年久失修，潮湿阴冷，但胜在不要钱，可以省下租排练室的钱。  
“你不得不承认，是你你先对我表白。”金发的主唱有个礼物想送给他的贝斯手，虽然省下的钱和最近略微上涨的演出费还不足以买把新贝斯，但他有别的心思，一个很小但对他们很有意思的纪念品。  
那枚他们初遇时掉在阿不思脚下的拨片，盖勒特在上面刻了两个人的名字。  
他会喜欢吗？他应该会喜欢吧。  
盖勒特自己像是矫情的小女生，他摇了摇头，想甩走这个想法。  
“胡说，明明是你。”阿不思趁阿伯内西不在，坐在架子鼓后，握住鼓槌毫无章法地敲击着。  
“要我说出真相吗？看来不说出来你是不会相信的。”盖勒特握住胡乱飞舞的鼓槌，防止它撞上吊镲，他注意到对方在逃避他的视线。  
盖勒特笑了笑，松开鼓槌，走到阿不思背后，弯腰把他圈在怀抱里。  
“那天在酒吧地下室，就我们第一次见面的时候，你对我比划了‘I love you’的手势。”  
“是吗？”阿不思依然有些心不在焉，盖勒特猜他要么是在回忆，要么是在装傻。  
毕竟是骄傲的高材生，怎么会容许自己丢脸的事一次又一次被提起。  
可盖勒特偏要当着好学生的面说，他知道，只有他是不一样的，是会被允许的。  
“当然是，就这样……”盖勒特依然环抱阿不思，他摊开双手，做了一个‘I love you’的手势。  
“谢谢你的告白，我收下了。”阿不思淡淡地说着。  
“好啊，你竟然耍我！”盖勒特假装生气地说，他侧头用力地啃了他的贝斯手一口。  
“我有件事想和你说——”  
“我有件事想和你说——”  
两个人不约而同地说着，然后又一起停下。  
安静的空气裹挟着一丝不明所以的情愫在防空洞里打转，盖勒特松开怀抱，他伸手插进裤子口袋，摸到了那枚拨片。  
难道阿不思也有礼物送给他吗？  
他也像他一样，将初遇的回忆视作珍宝，从未黯淡，一如当初吗？  
他听到自己的心跳声，在空荡荡的防空洞里，自带了回声。  
他迫不及待想知道答案，他的喉咙干涩，眼睛里充满了期待：“你先说吧。”  
“我想退出乐队。”阿不思没有抬头看他的主唱，而是低下头看着地上脚踏。  
“你说什么，我想我可能没听清。”盖勒特迷茫的眼神扫过整个防空洞，最后落在了阿不思身上。  
这一次他没有躲开视线，他的目光清澈而又坚定。  
“我说我想，不，我已经决定了，我要退出乐队。”  
“你疯了吗？我们的唱片我们登上舞台的机会我们的全球巡演马上就要实现了，你在说什么胡话？”盖勒特不知道自己在做什么，他夺过阿不思手里的鼓槌，将它们用力的砸向吊镲。  
“——”突兀的金属声在破坏了安静的空气。  
“你冷静！你听我说，你知道的……”阿不思站起来，按住盖勒特的双手说。  
盖勒特打断他，“我知道？我知道什么？我只知道只有我们两个在一起，卜鸟才会走向辉煌。”  
“卜鸟不止我们两个人，还有奎妮、罗齐尔、阿伯内西，卜鸟是我们大家的卜鸟。”  
盖勒特讨厌他这个样子，像是个什么都知道的老师，喋喋不休地说着自以为对你好的话语。  
“其实你心里一直清楚，队内不应该存在超越友情的感情，否则迟早有一天不是毁了乐队，就是毁了我们之间的感情。。”  
他说得越来越用力，气势、道理仿佛都倒向他那边一边。是的，他总是这样，他总是这样自顾自地安排好他人的一切，他总觉得他的决定对每个人来说都是最好的。  
然而他却没想到世界不是简简单单地二选一的选择题，他的自作聪明会毁了一切。


	20. Chapter 20

“这就是阿不思·邓布利多自作聪明的回应。”距离卜鸟乐队在伦敦的第二场演唱会开始还有五个小时，文达握着一卷报纸，冲进了盖勒特的休息室，“无中生有？还是恶意中伤？我真想不到他竟然是这样的人，为了驳斥你而信口开河”文达把报纸扔在盖勒特身上，拉开边上的椅子，靠在化妆台上侧头望向窗外。  
盖勒特看不到她的表情，不过他现在也没工夫在意其他人的心情。  
他连自己的愤恨都无法发泄，又怎么有余暇顾及其他人呢？  
“对不起，我真的用尽全力拦过了，但……”跟着进来还有乐队的其他成员，奎妮皱着眉头担忧地说，“哦你看到了……”  
她走到盖勒特身边，想拿走报纸，“你别信上面的胡说八道，你知道，这种小报一向不靠谱。”  
“奎妮说得没错，”阿伯内西拉了把椅子，双手搭在靠背上坐下，“你知道的，他们每次爆的转会料没一个准的。”  
“但他们爆球员绯闻都很准。”不知道为什么大家都聚在这里的克雷登斯，对目前的状况一无所知，“呃……是关于我之前的那个贝斯手吗？我在这里是不是不太合适。”  
“和你没关系，克雷登斯。”奎妮安慰道，“你不用在意。”她停了顿了一会儿，观察着大家的神态，“我想我们还是先离开吧，让盖勒特……”  
“不，你们都留下。”文达发出不容置喙的命令。  
“留下了做什么，三流小报团建吗？”盖勒特捡起落在地毯上的报纸，上面留有很深的指印，他拍拍上面的灰，面目表情地扫视这队友，“你们都看过了。”  
这是一句陈述句，他没打算听他们的回答，他的队友也很默契的没有出声。他低头缓缓摊开报纸，看到了在头版上硕大字体的头条，这回邓布利多的照片放在了显著的位置而不是昨天的角落里。  
照片也比昨天的清晰了许多，这回他终于看清邓布利多的短发边上露出的耳廓。  
他呆呆地注视着报纸，握着它的一角，不知道是不是应该打开。  
手里的报纸像是潘多拉的魔盒，里面或许藏着谎言或许藏着阴谋，又或许隐藏着来不及释放的希望。  
“舍不得打开吗？”文达不知何时转过身，“那我来说了。”  
“文达你——”  
“你不用拦我。”文达挥开奎妮的手臂，踩着高跟鞋，走到盖勒特面前，居高临下地看着他，“抬起头看着我，我以为你早就看清楚他的真面目了，他就是在嫉妒你。”  
“我觉得当中可能有什么隐情，以我对邓布利多的了解，他不会是这样的人。”  
“不是这样的人？不是这样的人怎么会污蔑盖勒特不喜欢大卫·鲍伊，他不可能不知道盖勒特有多崇拜大卫·鲍伊。”  
“邓布利多说的是盖勒特讨厌有人将他和大卫·鲍伊放在一起做比较，这句话可以派生出很多含义。”奎妮游走在大家之间，不停地调停。  
“派生出很多含义？记者已经明晃晃地写出来，盖勒特讨厌……”  
“那只是记者的猜测不是吗？我们都很清楚，小报记者不能信。”  
“好了，你们别吵了。”阿伯内西走到两人中间想拉开她们。  
“我们没吵架！”文达和奎妮异口同声道，阿伯内西摸了摸鼻子，向后退步，走到克雷登斯边上，和他交换了一个无奈的眼神。  
“他说得没错。”盖勒特还是没打开那份报纸，但他想起了他看过的其他报纸，那些无趣的媒体无一例外，从金发、异瞳等相似的外貌着手一直比较到他们在摇滚乐的发展。  
愚昧的人们将他比做大卫·鲍伊视作对他无上的嘉奖，或许只有那个人才知道，他不喜欢甚至是厌恶这样的比较。  
也许过个十年，二十年，他可以在对音乐的贡献上，在摇滚乐的地位上，超越大卫·鲍伊，但无论是现在还是未来，他能做的只是仰望他的偶像。  
“你们都以为那些肤浅的比较是在赞美我，大概只有他才明白，这些赞美声在我听来有多刺耳。”  
“可你不是喜欢他吗……”文达无力地争辩道。  
“这和喜欢没关系，我是我，大卫·鲍伊是大卫·鲍伊，我们每个人都是独一无二的，你能懂我的意思吗？不，你们不会懂……”  
“你是在为他说话吗？你还记得你昨天说过什么吗？”  
“我只是忽然意识到，他故意说一些似是而非，容易误导记者的话，就像是为了方便我们澄清。”坚定的信心一点点填满盖勒特空虚的心房，“或是想让我们出面。”  
“那么他说你认为大卫·鲍伊的《Waterloo Sunset 》很吵闹，破坏了The Kinks的静谧感呢？你又怎么解释？”


	21. Waterloo Sunset

阿不思凭着记忆，很快在漆黑的夜里找到贴着科瓦尔斯基烘焙坊广告的小货车，他绕到后面轻轻推开后门，看到盖勒特静静地坐在黑暗里。  
“你怎么提前走了。”这是阿不思说的第一句话，他把贝斯包放在吉他边上，轻手轻脚地坐在地上，靠在盖勒特肩上。  
“放心，我不会乱来。”盖勒特像是僵住了，一动不动，“我才不会理他们的胡说八道。”  
“原来不是因为我第一次上台弹贝斯，砸了你们的台。”  
“怎么会，你今天的表现很出色，我刚才还听到有人边走边唱我们的《For the Greater Good》？”  
“难道是因为听到有人把你和你的偶像相提并论，所以在克制打架的冲动吗？？消沉地躲在阴暗的角落里可不是你一贯的风格。”  
“揍他们？他们可不值得。”  
阿不思眨着眼睛，说“是吗？那我怎么听说对角巷的地下乐队里有个不爱说话的金发主唱，喜欢用吉他揍人，但绝对不用自己的吉他砸。”  
“这是从哪儿听来的。”盖勒特噗的一声笑出来，晃动的肩膀让阿不思不得不抬起头。  
“阿不福思告诉我的，你知道的，他和那些酒吧的人都很熟。”阿不思装作笃定地说着，虽然他知道这是误传，可他喜欢看盖勒特听到这些后的表情。  
“好吧，我收回前言。”盖勒特翻身把阿不思压在车厢壁上，“我不会理会任何胡言乱语，我只担心你没来问过我就信了那些谣言。”  
“我当然会选择相信你，那你呢？”阿不思捧着他的主唱的脸，轻轻地吻了他的嘴唇，“如果有人编排我，你会怎么做？”  
“我会用我的吉他揍那个人。”  
“不要这么暴力。”  
“好吧，我忘了你还是个和平主义者，那我用阿伯内西的鼓槌偷偷敲他，你觉得如何？反正他也要扔给观众，不如……”盖勒特吻着他的锁骨，牙齿轻轻地滑过皮肤，双手插进阿不思的红发间，慢慢下滑。  
“不要在这里。”阿不思按住金发主唱躁动不安的手，“这不是我们的车，雅各布明天还要开车送面包，万一留下痕迹……”  
“没人会看到的，等一等……”盖勒特松开他的锁骨，古怪地说着，“我们的车？你是说如果是我们的车就没问题了吗？”  
“不，你听错了。”阿不思瞬间感到脸上有些燥热。  
“我没听错，你说的就是我们的车，我猜你现在……”“我没有脸红。”  
“我可什么都没说哦，这可是你自己承认的。”盖勒特的双手继续在阿不思身上游走，从敞开的领口里滑进胸口。“‘我们的车’真是个不错的词，为什么你会害羞？以后我还会说我们的房子，我们的家。”  
那双带着夜风凉意的手抚摸着阿不思的胸口，他感到那双粗糙的手带来的电流，也感到狂跳的心脏仿佛在撞击那双手。  
“我们的车，我们的房子，我们的家。”盖勒特仿佛地说着，“如果你喜欢的话，我不介意领养一个孩子，我们的孩子，这听起来有些古怪，但似乎……很温馨？我从来没用过这个词，是这么念的吗？”  
“不行。”阿不思说着，淡淡的月光通过车门留下的小缝隙溜进来，让他看不清他的金发主唱。  
“原来在英国不行吗？那我们可以去国外，我想欧盟总有个国家允许同性伴侣领养孩子。”盖勒特一本正经地规划着未来，这让阿不思感到很不可思议。  
像是一个摇滚明星在讨论古典音乐，并不是不和谐，只是觉得奇怪。  
“我不是这个意思。”他说。  
“难道我理解错了吗？那天我看到你抱着韦斯莱家他们的孩子，你好像很喜欢那个孩子。”  
“比尔是个好孩子，不，我想说，你如果不喜欢孩子，就不用勉强。”  
远处传来清脆的玻璃砸碎的声音，阿不思停下说话声，接着他们听到醉汉断断续续声音，旋律已经残破不堪，只能勉强分辨出歌词——  
“Dirty old river, must you keep rolling  
Flowing into the night  
People so busy, makes me feel dizzy”  
“有人在唱你偶像的歌。”阿不思忽然说  
“好吧，看来我只能假装没听到你的心跳声。”盖勒特松开手，侧耳听着，“这首的原唱是The Kinks。”  
“是我记错了。”  
“你没记错，他也唱过，是加了鼓点后热闹的夏日滑铁卢落日。”  
“我想听你唱这首，歌名是《Waterloo Sunset》吗？”阿不思怕说错，确认道。  
“其实我一直都很想唱给你听，只唱给你一个人听。”盖勒特坐在他的身边，“可惜英国的夏天，白天太长，落日的时候又是我们最忙碌的时候，什么时候我才能在滑铁卢车站的夕阳下对你唱这首歌呢？”说完他便接着醉汉唱着——  
“But I don’t need no friends  
As long as I gaze on waterloo sunset  
I am in paradise”


	22. Chapter 22

阿不思把他宝贝爱车停在了滑铁卢车站的停车场里，打开前车灯，无奈地靠在方向盘上。  
这是几天来难得的清静时刻，家门口蹲满的记者，防不胜防的闪光灯，还有来不及阻止的陌生来电。  
好吧，就像现在，阿不思陡然提气，直到看到手机上显示的是熟人的名字后，才松了口气。  
“喂，是我，阿不思。”是小天狼星的声音， 一想到他们的专辑还没完成，阿不思忽然有了挂电话的冲动。  
最后道德上的理智压倒了挂电话的冲动。  
“你放出来了？”他开玩笑道。  
“你别说得好像没看新闻一样，虽然我没机会像你那样上头条，但上个娱乐版也是没问题的吧？”明明是很严重的事件，小天狼星说得却像是小事一桩，看来他是真的毫不在意。  
“说实话我只看到你父母说拒绝为你保释的新闻。”阿不思实话实说，“不过我一直都相信你们是无辜的。”  
他听出电话另一头不屑的语气里还透露着愉悦，“那两位可没你那么好心，他们巴不得没我这个玩摇滚的儿子。最后出面的是我叔叔，不过还好案子没那么复杂，检察官已经确定会撤诉，因为他们发现真凶可能另有其人。”  
“抱歉，我这两天忙得够呛，没关注这件事。”  
“你又来了，这件事本来就和你没关系，道什么歉。倒是我们要和你说对不起。”  
“说到底，那天我就不该把那辆摩托开出来，如果我不把摩托开出来，我和詹姆就不会遇到交通事故；如果没发生交通事故，警察就不会打电话给莉莉；如果警察没打电话给莉莉，她就不会拜托你把哈利交给德思礼一家；如果莉莉没有拜托你把哈利交给德思礼一家……”  
“那我就会被记者拍到和莉莉一起带着孩子晒太阳。”阿不思眨着眼睛，笑着说，“我第一次知道原来你这么能说，也许我该给编段rap。”  
“你怎么不用你自己的名字编段rap呢，能一口气唱完算我输。”小天狼星忽然认真地说道，“别开玩笑了，我们说正经的。”  
“我知道，在开玩笑这方面我从来比不过你们。”阿不思耸了耸肩，“不过你们不必太过介怀，娱乐圈向来如此，新鲜的文化冲击总比嚼烂的旧闻有趣。”  
“所以你用你的新八卦吸引了媒体的注意力，让他们关注你和卜鸟之间的关系，同时保护莉莉和哈利不在媒体面前曝光？”  
他思考了一会儿，说：“可以这么说吧。”  
“好吧，米勒娃说她打不通你的电话。”  
“大概是我不小心阻止了她的来电。”阿不思感到手机发烫，应该戴副耳机出门。  
“过会儿你得给她回个电话，否则我可不敢保证会发生什么。”沉默了一会儿，小天狼星又问道，“你该不会是以被小报记者骚扰为由，逃避她追问你新专辑进度吗？”  
“其实是因为，我给你们专辑主打歌有了新的想法，再还没完善前，我怕吓着她。”  
“我记得上次你说的是一个朝九晚五的社畜回到家后发现家里被猫破坏，舍不得扔猫只能自己摔门而去。”  
阿不思笑了笑，抬起头，望向远方，在光线不佳的停车场里，他看到了黎明前的启明星。“是的，男主角忧愁地沿着泰晤士河走着走着，刚踏入社会时内心的热情燃烧殆尽。他从滑铁卢大桥走到了滑铁卢车站，在那里，看到了他的初恋，心中的火苗不停躁动着大喊着叫嚣着，想要燃烧，想要燎原。”


	23. Chapter 23

盖勒特打开副驾驶车门时，看到里头的人正手忙脚乱的收手机。原本亮着的车灯忽然暗了，他摘下墨镜，还是看不清对方脸上的表情。好吧，这没关系，他鼻子里哼着气，一言不发，摔上车门，直接靠在副驾驶上。  
两个人并排坐着，像是在看一场无关自己的露天电影，目视着前方，默不作声。  
长时间的沉默快逼疯了盖勒特，他受够了这逼仄的车厢，闷热的空气。他猛地伸手按响喇叭，又然后望向窗外。  
而那个端坐在一旁的人如条件反射般地瞪了他一眼，立刻又收回视线。  
盖勒特忍不住开口：“邓布利多先生，如果你费了这么多功夫让我找到这里，只是为了在我面前表演默片的话，我想说你的演技很糟糕。”  
“是吗？”那人风轻云淡地说着，让盖勒特更加烦躁。  
“原来你还会说话。”他忍不住嘲讽道。  
“不，我只是在想……”阿不思吞吞吐吐地说着，“你能找到这里，我想你已经猜到我要说什么了。”  
盖勒特的确是猜到了，可他不想说出来，他讨厌这种事事都被看穿的感觉。  
这个人总是这样，自以为对每个人了解得够多，就能预测一切的发展。  
“如果是十年前，你一个眼神我就能猜到你想说什么。”盖勒特自嘲半地笑出声，又紧皱着眉头说，“但现在不一样了，有些事如果你不亲自开口，我是猜不到，也不会相信的。”  
“我没结婚，也没孩子。”  
虽然盖勒特就是为了亲耳听到他澄清才乔装打扮瞒过队友来到这里，但那人忽然干脆利落地坦诚相告，倒让他感到 措手不及。  
“是吗，哦，那不用祝福了，真是太遗憾了。”  
“这是你的心里话吗？我是说，你想说的只有这些吗？”阿不思侧身望向他，而他的眼神左右乱晃，最后定格在前方。  
“我想说，如果我没看报纸，没猜出你的意思，没有想起当年说过的话，没来到滑铁卢车站，没找到你的车，你打算怎么办？”他的声音变得缓和，语气里有了自己也说不清的情绪。  
“伦敦的夏天，”阿不思顿了顿，像是在思考，“白天太久，留给夜晚的时间很短，我会一直等到落日时分，一个人去看晚霞。”  
“你的备选计划里并不包括澄清误会吗？不过你早就算计好了一切，不是吗？”  
“我不喜欢算计这个词，我不可能安排好一切，没有人能做到万事万物能按照他的意志发展，世界充满了随机性，我所做的只是一场冒险。而且……”  
“如果只是想告诉我这件事，为什么不直接打电话告诉我呢？”  
阿不思低着头，不自觉地玩着手指，他淡淡地说着：“我对你没把握，不，是我度自己没信息，我担心被你拉黑，害怕听到空洞地系统提示音。”  
“我还以为是你删了我的号码。”  
“我怎么会……”   
“看来是我们两个都想太多了。”盖勒特耸了耸肩，邓布利多这么聪明的人却猜不到自己从来没拉黑过他的联系方式，不得不说这是个很可笑的事。  
当然他自己也很可笑。  
“Graves”他说。  
“什么？”  
“我的推特小号。”盖勒特望着窗外，“我的大号被纳吉尼没收了，她是公司给我们的经纪人。”  
“哦哦好的。”  
盖勒特转头看向邓布利多的时候，对方像是在自拍似的，寻找解锁角度。看起来有些好笑，不过他忍住了，还替他点亮了阅读灯。  
“谢谢。”邓布利多迅速翻了翻自己的主页说，“你是因为看到我那天发的推吗？”  
“什么？”盖勒特一下子没反应过来。  
“就那条，我问‘有谁会用儿童座椅吗？’”邓布利多关了手机屏幕，“所以那天晚上你才会反常地唱起老歌？”  
“你看了我们的节目？”  
“只是凑巧去阿不福思的酒吧。”邓布利多似乎有些不安，收起手机后，不知道双手该放在哪儿，“酒吧里的人都喜欢卜鸟，大家一起看了那晚上的直播。”  
“酒吧里的人都喜欢卜鸟？”盖勒特反复咀嚼这句话，最后说了一句陈述句，“你也喜欢。”  
“我当然喜欢卜鸟的音乐，”邓布利多眨了眨眼睛，他回避了盖勒特问题的核心，“没有球赛的晚上，酒吧的投影什么都会放。等等，我们不是在说你吗？”  
“我有什么好说的。”盖勒特有些心虚，文达能听出来，邓布利多怎么会听不出他唱这首歌的意图？可他不想承认，仿佛是一场游戏，更在意对方的那个人会成为输家。  
不，应该是成年人的缺乏安全感，就怀疑对方删了自己手机号一样。  
“那天你唱了《Casablanca》。”  
“可那又怎么样，不过是个老电影的歌，大家都喜欢老电影。”盖勒特有些心虚，这不但是部老电影，还是他和文达、奎妮，还有邓布利多一起看过的老电影。  
“哦？”  
“我知道你想说什么，你以为我自比男主角吗？我可没”  
“哦，你当然没有，而且你也没亨弗莱·鲍嘉帅。”邓布利多眨了眨眼睛，笑着，“而且《Casablanca》也不是《北非谍影》的歌。”  
“哦，是吗。可能在和你们看电影的时候我没在意吧。”这是实话，那时候与其说是看电影，不如说是在发呆，他全程心不在焉，什么《北非谍影》、《蒂凡尼的早餐》都不及那个人的侧脸好看。  
当然现在也好看，他偷偷瞄了一眼，整齐的短发带着自然卷，隐隐约约能看清漂亮的耳廓。盖勒特一瞬间忽然有亲上去的冲动，他按捺冲动，伸手压低自己的鸭舌帽。  
“你们现在还一起看老电影吗……你和罗齐尔。”  
“当然不，她早就放弃了。”  
“哦。”沉默了一会儿，邓布利多忽然说，“我以为你们在一起了。”  
盖勒特觉得有些好笑，他故意换了种较为严厉的口吻说：“你是在地玷污我们之间纯洁的同事关系。”  
“抱歉，我看到了你送她捧花的新闻，我以为……”  
盖勒特打断邓布利多的发言，说道：“我是希望她早点找个合适的人。”他沉默了一会儿，想起了当年的那句话，“不是你说的吗，乐队内不应该有超过友情以上的感情，否则不是毁了乐队，就是毁了感情……”


	24. Chapter 24

“你别这么看着我，你走后，我才想明白你说的那些话。”格林德沃说话的时候，眼神乱晃，像是在逃避阿不思的注视。  
阿不思不知道自己脸上现在是什么表情，是惊讶还是疑惑？  
“我……”他变得有些犹豫，不知道怎么开口，但连那么高傲的人都愿意反思当年的话语，他又为什么做不到呢？  
“我那时想法也不够成熟，我总是站在自己的立场上，就像我的教授曾说过的那样，我像一个旁观者，我没考虑到我和这个世界也是联系在一起的。”他伸出无处安放的手，按住身旁的人，“我太自私了，不单是你，阿不福思还有阿利安娜，我总是以我认为对大家都好的方式，却没考虑过对方的想法。”  
“如果你要说自己自私的话，那我就是冲动了，不够冷静。”那个人长叹一口气，摘下帽子单手抓了一把头发，“那时候年轻，我以为你说得完全不是问题，我一定能找到两全的方法，直到经历过社会的磨砺后我才明白，我什么都做不到。”  
“你是在说罗齐尔小姐对你的感情吗？”阿不思不知道自己为什么会这么说，但说完他就开始后悔了。  
像是个妒忌心极重的人，完全不像平时的自己。  
“你为什么要在意这个问题呢？”  
那个人好像察觉到了，这次轮到阿不思躲闪着揣测的眼神，“我只是……”他想承认自己的妒意，苦思冥想着如何替自己打圆场，“我只是讨厌法国人，是的，没错，这是刻在英国人骨血里的。”  
格林德沃笑出声，很快他就停下了笑声。  
“相比承认过去的错误，你更羞愧于承认对我的感情吗？”  
“只是，今天的发展让我感到不够真实。”阿不思从口袋里取出小小的拨片，捏在断开的链子，举在两人之间，“像魔法一般措手不及的变化，今天早上有人给我送来了这个。”  
“为什么会在你手上？”格林德沃一把夺走走拨片，“这是我的。”  
“但你昨天丢了，它现在是我的了。”  
“我现在后悔了，不可以吗？”格林德沃强词夺理道。  
“因为承认对我的感情很丢人吗？”阿不思笑着说，“其实我很多年前就知道了，拨片上刻着我们的名字。”  
“哦，没想到这么快就被你学会了。”格林德沃把拨片收起来藏在贴在心口的口袋里。  
“不要回避我的问题，也不要我们两个人一定要这么相互折腾吗？”  
“你不是也在回避吗？”  
“我们都不年轻了，我们是不是应该抛下成年人的相互猜忌，先从喊名字开始行吗？”阿不思感到手心里冒着汗，他在紧张，不过他想车厢里另一个人也在紧张。  
这场战略僵持总得有一个人站出来开始全面进攻。  
“这是你人到中年后感想吗？阿不思？”  
“别说得自己有多年轻似的，你只比我笑了两岁。”阿不思笑着松开了盖勒特的手，但后者又很快反手握住他的手。  
“那你现在有没有考虑过我？”盖勒特慢慢地向右靠近，一点一点地贴近阿不思的身侧。  
“其实我一直有想给你们当制作人，当年我就想这么提出。”只是还没等阿不思开口，盖勒特就赌气带着卜鸟离开美国了，这是他完全没有想到的。  
“你不觉得现在的气氛谈工作很煞风景吗？”  
阿不思笑出声，他凑在盖勒特耳边，往里面吹着气，“我当然考虑过，你可以放心，贴了单向透视的膜。”他的嘴唇慢慢下移，吻住了他的金发主唱。  
社会只是磨砺了他的外表，而他的内心依然火热。  
“我能去看你的演唱会？”结束热吻，阿不思问到。  
“当然没问题，我有办法带你进去。”


	25. 尾声

雅各布·科瓦尔斯基，知名乐队卜鸟的吉他手奎妮的合法丈夫。在把面包店开满整个欧洲大陆后，科瓦尔斯基先生开始当起了卜鸟的随队家属，跟着卜鸟跑遍每一场巡演。平时的口头禅是——“那是我爱人，乐队里最闪亮的那位。”  
整个后台的工作人员都听过他对他太太的赞美，大家看到他都绕着走，而且临开场前，大家也是真的没时间和他搭话。  
可怜的雅各布只能在后台的一小块区域打转，消磨开场前的时光。背着手转了两圈还真被他找到一个也闲得无所事事的人，他连忙走上去，握住他的手说：“晚上好先生，你是新来的工作人员还是和我一样是‘关系人员’？”  
雅各布觉得眼前这人的身形有些熟悉，可又想不起来多久前，在什么地方见过。他自问自答地说着：“看你戴着帽子墨镜，你应该属于‘关系人员’吧？”他苦思冥想了一会儿，大概眼熟的是这位先生的帽子和墨镜，和格林德沃是同款的。“好吧，不提这个了，像你们这样的演艺圈明星大概都不希望被人认出来。冒昧地问一句，你是头一次来卜鸟的演唱会吗？”  
“也不算是头一次看，只是第一次站在这样的位置看。”那位神秘的先生饶有兴趣地打量着后台的各种物件，不时发出赞叹声。  
“是啊，我也是来了英格兰后才到后台来看的，卜鸟在英格兰太受欢迎了，连我都没位置。”雅各布张望着舞台，“快看！他们上来了！”  
现场的欢呼声很快响彻云霄，这对雅各布来说早就习以为常，他瞟了一眼边上那位先生，倒像是吃了一惊似的，向后退了一部。  
雅各布得意洋洋地开始为新来的先生介绍着卜鸟的成员：“盖勒特，主唱兼吉他，你应该认识了。阿伯内西，乐队的鼓手。克雷登斯，乐队的贝斯手。文达，乐队的键盘手。最后一位，奎妮，那是我爱人，乐队里最闪亮的那位。”  
“弹吉他的人都很帅。”神秘的先生点了点头说道。  
没想到这人这么有眼光，雅各布赞同道：“你说得没错，你看到了我爱人了吗？那个金发的甜心，只要抱着吉他，就像换了个人。我跟你说，不管别人怎么说，在我眼里，我喜欢的那个人绝对是舞台上最耀眼的存在。你看到了吗？”  
“看到了，那么疯狂那么耀眼，像是黑夜中的星辰，不，是黑夜里最夺目的焰火，燃烧着我们每一个人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那些昙花一现的灿烂  
> 是爆炸的烟火  
> 那一团耀眼的火焰  
> 在燃烧着你和我  
> 那刻骨铭心的恋爱  
> 总带给我伤害  
> 那平淡如水的生活  
> 因为你而火热  
> ——新裤子 《生活因你而火热》


End file.
